


Katamari Apocalypse - The King's Confession

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Katamari Apocalypse [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), 塊魂 | Katamari Damacy
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, although it's probably gonna be bits and pieces of stories, but it wouldnt stop bouncing around, i had an idea for a fallout and katamari damacy crossover so im doing it, talking to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: The King of All Cosmos has a confession to make. Despite what the people on Earth thought, the 23rd of October 2077 was not the pivotal date due to a huge war (but it was close to one). He knows exactly why the Earth was blanketed in nuclear fire and radiation.





	Katamari Apocalypse - The King's Confession

Ahhh, are you comfortable? We have something of a... confession to make.

In Our castle, in Our corner of the Cosmos, We were completely unaware of the things going on with Our fans back on Earth. How could We have not seen them making things on such a massive scale?

We were minding Our business, thinking that We could take up boxing again. You know, without Our Papa constantly behind Our backs, We got a lot more out of it. And We remembered so much of Our prior training, yes We did!

Oh, you should have seen Us box! Our fists flying! We still had that drive, but oh... how were We to know what was to come?

The Earth time was around mid-morning on the twenty-third of October, 2077. We were a bit enthusiastic, We admit. We knew that tensions had been growing on Earth, but it was only after Our, ah... enthusiasm got out that We realised just how far the tension had spread. Nuclear weapons! The potential for destruction on a scale perhaps not as impressive as Ours within Katamari Damacy, but that's going off on a tangent.

Our boxing practice was going well, and perhaps We were a bit too eager on that uppercut on one star... but We couldn't help Ourself! It was in Our way!

… And that was when We heard the explosion from the other side of the Cosmos.

We weren't sure what exactly came to pass at first, but then We saw that Earth was being swallowed up by nuclear fire. Some of Our fans had taken refuge in some Vaults that had been built, but We're unsure where most of them ended up.

Are Our fans still alive? We are hopeful that some of them made it.

We'll have to send Our son to Earth as soon as all that smoke clears... perhaps We can make a katamari that We can use to signal Our surviving fans. There is all the chance that We can still fix this. There is much work to be done.

Now, if you'll excuse Us, We will have to send the Prince to Earth as soon as We can.


End file.
